Amor de tres
by Ilse Black
Summary: --Como quieres que te diga lo que siento si no dejas de correr!—Grito Sirius Black, Lily Evans se detuvo, miro fijamente a Sirius Black.


Sirius/Lily/James  
  
Los Personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son, en su total mayoria, de JK Rowling.  
  
Espero que disfruten este Fic.  
  
Esta Hecho especialmente para TI!!!  
  
SI!! Para ti!!! Y para todo quien ame a Sirius!!!  
  
El Va a Regresar!!!  
  
AMOR DE TRES  
  
--No, espera, ven acá, tengo algo que decirte  
  
--Pues vas a tener que alcanzarme—dijo una chica con el cabello rojo como el fuego y ojos de un verde intenso  
  
--Como quieres que te diga lo que siento si no dejas de correr!!!—Grito Sirius Black  
  
Lily Evans se detuvo, miro fijamente a Sirius Black.  
  
--Sirius... a que te refieres con eso?  
  
--Pues es lo que he estado tratando de decirte toda la mañana Lily  
  
Hubo un silencio muy incomodo, el cual Sirius rompió con una risa nerviosa.  
  
--Pues veraz, me gustas mucho Lily, desde hace mucho siento algo muy especial por ti, te amo...  
  
--Pero Sirius...—Empezó la pelirroja—Entiende por favor, yo estoy con James, además... no estaría bien... que dirían los...  
  
--No me importa que chingados digan los demás Lily, yo te amo, no sabes como me siento, me siento como un estúpido diciéndote todo esto, pero te lo tenia que decir...  
  
Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Lily, su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella, y ella era la novia del mejor amigo de su mejor amigo. Ella dio una vuelta y se fue al castillo aun llorando  
  
--No se que hacer...—dijo con las lagrimas sobre sus mejillas  
  
--Lily, estas bien?—James acababa de entrar a su cuarto, y veía a Lily llorar  
  
--James! Que haces aquí?!  
  
--Quería verte mi amor, te extrañaba—James se acerco a Lily y la beso tiernamente  
  
--James espera!!!—La chica alejo a James de ella, se sentía incomoda con ese beso, sentía que estaba traicionando a Sirius...  
  
--Lily que pasa?, pensé que te gustaba que te besara  
  
--Si, Digo No, Bueno si pero... Hay ahorita por favor solo quiero estar sola, si, necesito estar un rato sola por favor...  
  
James se levanto y vio a su novia con un ojos de confusión, no sabia que le pasaba  
  
--Te veo a la hora de la cena amor, bueno, eso si quieres que nos veamos no?  
  
--Claro, ahí te veo.  
  
James salió del dormitorio de Lily, y en cuanto el estuvo fuera, ella decidió ir a dar un paseo por los jardines.  
  
--Hay, ojala y Sirius estuviera aquí...  
  
--Creo haber oído que alguien me llamaba  
  
--Sirius! Que haces aquí?—pregunto la chica  
  
--Paseaba... Por que no damos una vuelta por ahí?  
  
--Es lo mismo que te iba a proponer—Contesto Lily con una sonrisa  
  
Caminaron muchas horas, platicando de varias cosas, y muy poco de James.  
  
--Oye estoy algo cansada, no podríamos sentarnos?  
  
--Claro nena  
  
Los 2 se sentaron de espaldas atrás de uno de los invernaderos de herbologia.  
  
Lily se recargo en el hombro de Sirius, cerro los ojos, y sin quererlo se quedo dormida.  
  
Sirius le acariciaba el pelo y de vez en cuando le acariciaba la mano y la cintura. No podia resistirse a su belleza y a su gran personalidad. No podia pensar en James, no quería pensar que la chica de sus sueños era la novia de su mejor amigo.  
  
Después de una hora, Lily despertó, vio a Sirius viéndola tan tiernamente que por impulso se acerco a el y lo abrazo.  
  
Cuando ya se iban a separar, el muchacho la tomo por la cara, la acerco a el, y la beso, Lily nunca habia besado a alguien como cuando beso a James.  
  
Sirius rozaba sus labios con los de ella, ella no se resistía, el pidió permiso para entrar en su boca el cual ella acepto, su beso, antes tierno, ahora ardía, era muy apasionado, el le mordía el labio, ella le acariciaba el pecho y le revolvía su cabello.  
  
--No Sirius!, perdón, esto no puede ser!  
  
--Por que no?  
  
--Sirius, eres como mi hermano, y yo amo a James, entiende por favor...  
  
--Volvemos? Creo que se esta haciendo tarde para ir a cenar... contesto Sirius con una cara enorme de decepción.  
  
Regresaron al castillo justo antes de que empezara a llover, entraron al gran comedor, James recibió a Lily con un beso, ella lo beso, pero no podia dejar de ver a Sirius mientras besaba a su novio.  
  
Que es lo que me pasa? Se preguntaba la pelirroja  
  
Sentí algo cuando bese a Sirius  
  
Que les pareció??? Les gusto o no??? Bueno, pues si les gusto, déjenme 1 review, acepto sugerencias y criticas, sean buenas o malas. Ja Besos Ilse Black  
  
Punk Rocker Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
  
--RiOt GiRlZ-- 


End file.
